Freddy vs Jason vs Ash
by droidguy1119
Summary: This is a treatment I wrote for Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, the proposed sequel to Freddy vs. Jason. The script is rated R, but it probably qualifies as a PG-13 (all language has been censored, and violence is not described graphically). Please, leave feedb
1. Chapter 1: Ash

Freddy is in Hell. He watches Elm Street return to normal, slowly, as the parents change their tactics and explain the use of Hypnocil. The parents of Elm Street use a fake name to explain Freddy, and the kids of the street do not dream about him. Frustrated, Freddy begins to look elsewhere.  
  
Discovering that a mysterious evil has had a distinct connection to one man, Freddy decides to investigate...  
  
Meanwhile...up on Earth...  
  
In a convenience store parking lot, a tan 1973 Delta Oldsmobile pulls out onto the main road. Ash Williams, regular joe, housewares employee, and leader of men, is driving home after a long day.  
  
As Ash drives, he reflects...  
  
Flashback to a psychologist's office, where Ash is relating his adventures to a skeptical-looking man. (He is telling the story the same way he tells it at the end of AoD, to Ted Raimi, although it is made clear that Ash has told the story from the beginning).  
  
The doctor dismisses Ash's theory. He explains how a large amount of murders had been occurring within a few miles of where he had been staying, and, since the killer was never found, it would have been quite likely that the killer had been in the woods that night, and Ash's mind had concocted a paranoid fantasy about it. Ash argues.  
  
Ash: It wasn't a nightmare...I know it was real! I lost my hand. This is a reminder that it actually happened.  
  
(Ash gestures with the hand he created in AoD).  
  
Psychologist: Of course it happened. But you are fictionalizing it. You are blowing it out of proportion. Just your brain working overtime. I'm sure the experience was very traumatic, being there, watching your friends die, but we need to get past this story before I can really help you cope with it.  
  
Ash: What about the body in the S-Mart? How do you explain that?  
  
Psychologist: I don't know, I never saw the body. But I believe that your mind has likely fantasized that memory as well. You must learn to realize what is true...and what is not.  
  
Ash, back in the car, scowls.  
  
Ash: Well, even if nobody believes me...it's over now. I'm past that. I don't need anyone to listen to me. I know the truth.  
  
Ash pulls into his driveway. Inside his house, he eats a microwave dinner in front of the television, checks his e-mail, and heads to bed. Just before turning in, he gazes longingly at a photograph of Linda. (Quick flash of Possessed Linda here.) Ash blinks, shakes his head, turns the light out, and goes to sleep. (A visual effects shot into Ash's head indicates something is amiss...)  
  
Ash awakes. A faint red light falls on his room. He gets out of bed suspiciously, throwing on some clothes, pulling out his shotgun, and walking downstairs...  
  
The downstairs looks slightly warped. There is an evil feeling to the room. Ash, standing in the center of the room, looks around. There are faint, eerie noises coming somewhere, just on the edge of Ash's hearing. His paranoia increases.  
  
Standing in the center, the room spins as Ash turns in circles.  
  
Ash: Who's there? Show yourself! You want to mess with me? Go ahead. I'd be happy to fill some punk's leg with a round from this shotgun.  
  
There is silence. The room continues to spin. (Music builds.)  
  
Ash: Come on out. Come get some.  
  
There is no response. The eerie noises die down. The room stops spinning.  
  
Ash lowers the shotgun a little. He looks around, his eyes shifting.  
  
Ash lowers the gun to his side. He looks back over his shoulder, still suspicious, but more relaxed. Looking back, he places the shotgun on his counter.  
  
There is a loud click, and Ash whips around, jumping back, holding the gun. Sitting on the counter is a Panasonic tape recorder. The "play" button is depressed. Ash stares in horror. (Music again rises, igniting with the apperance of the recorder. No "jolt" sound effects...cheesy.)  
  
Ash: No...no!  
  
The tape recorder plays a slightly shortened version of the description of the book, from the scientist. By the time Ash has stood up and grabbed the recorder, the scientist is reading the words.  
  
Ash: NO! GOD DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!  
  
The stop button has no effect. Ash panics.  
  
Ash: It won't stop! Why the hell --  
  
Ash drops the tape recorder, which has read more of the words. (Close up of the reels spinning as it reads each word.) Ash lifts the shotgun, cocks it, and points it at the recorder.  
  
Ash: I can't take it! No more creatures!  
  
Just before the recorder reads the last word, he fires the shotgun. The recorder explodes, and Ash recoils from the blast (he's not exactly concentrated on staying still). There is a hole in the floor where the recorder was, and pieces everywhere.  
  
Ash drops to the floor. He leans over the hole, shaking.  
  
Ash: The evil dead...why can't I get rid of them...  
  
Woman's Voice: But, you can!  
  
Ash looks startled, and he turns, lifting the shotgun to fire again. Instead, Linda is standing in the doorway, looking at Ash. (The room has lightened).  
  
Ash: Linda! Wh --  
  
Linda: Ash. The Evil Dead will haunt you forever unless you stop them at the source.  
  
Ash: The source? What are you talking about? Linda --  
  
Linda: There is a man. He is tall, and he wears a hockey mask. They call him Jason, and he is the man you are looking for.  
  
Ash: Jason? The murderer at the camp?  
  
Linda: Yes. While he does not believe in the Evil Dead, your psychologist is right...Jason is the one to stop.  
  
Ash: Wait! What about you? Linda, I --  
  
Linda: There is no time...go...  
  
Ash: Linda!  
  
Linda begins to fade. Ash reaches for her, but the vision is gone before he gets there. Ash slips to the ground again, and cries.  
  
Ash: Jason...  
  
Ash wakes up. Startled, he blinks, then rubs his eyes and leans out of bed.  
  
(Cut to Ash opens his front door and picks up the morning paper. He glances at it mundanely, and opens it up. Suddenly, he turns quickly back to the front page.  
  
A sidebar reads: "New 'Jason' Victims Found". The subheadline reads: "Two teens bodies recovered in cornfield as investigations continue".  
  
Ash keeps reading.  
  
As the investigation of a recent murder spree continues, two bodies were recovered yesterday in a cornfield. The killer is someone witnesses referred to as "Jason," a mysterious man who was stated as having worn a hockey mask to cover his identity.  
  
Ash looks up.  
  
Ash: Jason. 


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

Camp Crystal Lake is beautiful in the sunlight. It looks like any other summer camp in some places, but the lake itself is quite nice.  
  
Down on the beach, the kids follow an bored-looking counselor away from the main lodge on a hiking trip. He chastises them for throwing rocks and sticks.  
  
Back at the lodge, a male counselor watches through the window as the group vanishes into the distance. He pulls the curtains shut and turns back into the room.  
  
Counselor #1: They're gone.  
  
Behind him, a female counselor sits, seductively, across the room, behind a table with a crudely prepared lunch on it. The only thing that appears to have been touched are two empty beer bottles. The woman gives the male counselor an enticing look.  
  
Counselor #2: Let's forget lunch.  
  
Counselor #1: I agree.  
  
They push the table over, embracing quickly. Counselor #2 has her shirt off in no time, and Counselor #1 is removing his shirt.  
  
Outside, a cold wind blows. A foot steps on the front porch, causing a small creaking sound. A gloved hand flexes, makes a fist.  
  
Inside, the two have moved over to the couch, unaware of someone approaching. Counselor #2 removes her underwear.  
  
The person has entered the front office. He looks back and forth, gripping the handle of the machete in his hand. He walks slowly into the next room.  
  
Counselor #1 is kissing #2's chest. She moans.  
  
Silhouetted in the at once light and darkness caused by the sun shining behind the drawn shades, the man walks back, quickly, toward the end of the cabin.  
  
Counselor #2 is tired of foreplay.  
  
Counselor #2: What are you waiting for? Come on!  
  
Counselor #1 is confused for a second, then he leans back and reaches down to unbuckle his belt, continuing to look directly into Counselor #2's eyes, as suavely as possible. Counselor #2 stares back.  
  
The man moves even more faster, and the back of Counselor #1 is in sight now. He advances...  
  
Counselor #1 gets the end of his belt out of the buckle. He is about to remove it when a gloved hand clasps around his throat. Counselor #2 screams in terror.  
  
The camp director smacks the back of Counselor #1's head as hard as possible while Counselor #2 finds her shirt and pants and manages to get them back on.  
  
Camp Director: What the f--- are you two doing? Get the hell out of here!  
  
Counselor #2: No, it's not what it looks like --  
  
Camp Director: Not what it looks like? Not what it looks like! I may not be a genius, I know what the f--- you were doing! Don't tell me it's not what it goddamn looks like!  
  
Counselor #1 stands up to face the camp director.  
  
Counselor #1: I'm sorry, sir, it just happened --  
  
Camp Director: I don't want to f---ing know! And that's a bold-faced lie, you little b-----d. I've been watching you all goddamn week. Get out!  
  
The director picks up Counselor #1's shirt and throws it at him.  
  
The pair emerge from the back of the lodge, with the director close behind, waving the machete. The two are fully dressed again. The director grabs Counselor #2.  
  
Camp Director: You're coming with me. You're in a lot of goddamn trouble.  
  
The camp director turns and shoves the machete into the other counselor's hands.  
  
Camp Director: Get up on that ridge and start cutting down the brush that's covering trail #3. I don't want to see you back here until the whole thing is cleared. Not a single goddamn vine.  
  
Counselor #1 looks down.  
  
Counselor #1: Yes, sir.  
  
The camp director leans in.  
  
Camp Director: And son?  
  
The counselor looks up.  
  
Camp Director: Stay the hell away from my daughter.  
  
The camp director storms off, holding the other counselor by the arm. The male counselor makes a gesture with the machete, then turns off and heads into the woods, hacking away.  
  
Very quickly, the woods darken. The sun is still visible in the distance, but the trees are too tall and thick to let light in. The counselor has a very long path to clear. He hacks at the nearest branch, and the machete becomes caught. He yanks back, trying to get it unstuck, and instead flings it down the side of an embankment.  
  
Counselor #1: Dammit...  
  
Walking around and climbing down, the counselor finds the machete lying in a patch of real darkness.  
  
Counselor #1: Stupid...f---ing...  
  
He turns around and screams at the sight of a hockey mask, falling backwards.  
  
A moment later, he gets up, slightly. There, in a small cave, is Jason. He is bloody and soaking wet. He is sitting, his back against the back of the cave. He appears to be unconscious.  
  
The counselor leans in. He turns back to look outward, seeing the Lake, then back to Jason's body.  
  
Counselor #1: What the hell? Must have come from...the lake...  
  
The counselor leans in. He reaches forward, slowly. His hand touches the edge of the mask, begins to pull...  
  
A squirrel scampers away and the counselor jerks back. He shakes his head, then climbs out of the embankment, as if to find help. The camera goes back, though, to see that the kid has left the machete...  
  
The kid runs down the side of the hill, obviously having gotten immediately lost. He looks left and right, trying to figure out where he is. Making a decision, he runs left, then down the hill, skidding as he goes down. He seems to be getting frightened. He turns around, walking backwards. Making his way down the hill, he finally relaxes a little, turns around, and runs directly into...  
  
Camp Counselor #2.  
  
Camp Counselor #1: Holy s---, you f---ing scared me.  
  
Camp Counselor #2: You look pale. What's wrong?  
  
Camp Counselor #1: I just, I found a --  
  
Camp Counselor #2: Doesn't matter. I know what will make you feel better.  
  
Cut to a POV of the two having sex, in the distance. They are both obviously having a good time. The POV moves.  
  
The male counselor looks up into the girl counselor's eyes. She is about to orgasm. She leans back, crying out, and the male counselor closes his eyes as well.  
  
There is a strange cracking noise and the male looks up at the girl, who is still leaning back.  
  
Counselor #1: Did you hear that?  
  
He nudges her. Her body falls forward, and the male counselor screams as he discoveres her head is gone, and he sees behind where she had been is Jason, standing, holding the head in one hand and the machete in the other.  
  
The counselor screams, backs away, tries to escape, but Jason follows. There is another scream. Cut to black. 


	3. Chapter 3: Freddy :: Freddy vs Ash

Fade in, slowly, from the POV of someone groggy. Ash lifts his head up.  
  
Ash: What the...  
  
Ash rubs the back of his head, rubs his eyes.  
  
Ash: Where...am...I?  
  
A rotted face comes into focus. Ash screams. He backs away from the body, lying on the floor, her yellow shirt faded, the blood on the bony knife in her back dried and crusted. She looks like she has been there a long time.  
  
Ash: Oh, God, Annie!  
  
He scrambles to his feet, backing away.  
  
Ash: Oh, Jesus, not here! Not here! Anywhere but here!  
  
The camera spins around Ash, inside a damaged but still familiar-looking cabin. Ash begins to break down.  
  
Ash: Dammit, no! Dammit! Son of a...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!  
  
Ash falls to his knees.  
  
Ash: No, God...no...  
  
Ash looks down. There, lying on the floor of the cabin, is Linda's necklace. Ash picks it up mournfully, and clutches it to his chest.  
  
Ash: Why am I here?  
  
There is a snap. Ash looks down. There is a crack across the front of the necklace.  
  
Ash: What the...  
  
The necklace shatters and there is an evil laugh. Ash looks up.  
  
Ash: Who's out there?  
  
Voice: One...two...Freddy's coming...for you...  
  
Ash turns, quickly, looking at the front door of the cabin. The door bursts open, and Freddy walks in, grinning.  
  
Freddy: Party time. Sorry, your girlfriend couldn't make it.  
  
Freddy throws Linda's head at Ash's feet and Ash leaps back, screaming.  
  
Ash: Holy shit! You a--hole! Who the f--- are you?  
  
Freddy: I'm Freddy Krueger, and I'm a lot worse than those pesky bedbugs you always hear about. In fact, I'm your worst nightmare.  
  
Ash: I've seen worse.  
  
Freddy: I doubt that. We're only getting started.  
  
Ash: How the hell did I get here?  
  
Freddy: I'm afraid I've been forced to manipulate your soul to do my bidding. I've got a bit of a score to settle. Nothing personal, you're not my type. I'm out for vengeance and you seemed an opportune man to deliver.  
  
Ash: Yeah, well what if I don't want to?  
  
Freddy: You don't have much of a choice now, do you? I've got your soul.  
  
Ash: How does that work?  
  
Freddy: You don't actually think your little stint as a Deadite didn't have any negative side effects, do you? I figured you a little smarter than that.  
  
A look of horrified realization spreads across Ash's face. Freddy grins wickedly. Ash's face hardens, and he bends down, picks up an axe from the floor, with a bit of green blood encrusted on it.  
  
Ash: You're not taking control of me. I'm ready. Come on, let's go.  
  
Freddy: Sorry. I'll pass. But maybe your friend would be interested.  
  
Annie, now a deadite, leaps up behind Ash. Ash quickly whips around, swinging the axe. Green and black blood squirts out of Annie's corpse, as more Deadites start rising from the house. Ash begins to scream, swinging the blade more fervently. Freddy starts cackling.  
  
A close-up shot on Ash's terrified and determined face zooms into his eye, and then zooms back out to Ash, waking up, looking blank, inside his home.  
  
Cut to: Ash, opening his closet. He pulls a 12-gauge, double-barreled, sawed-off Remington off the top shelf of his closet, dusts it off, cocks it.  
  
A trunk opens (shot from the inside, this is my Tarantino moment). Ash, wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans, sticks a suitcase inside. He leans back out of frame, picks up another suitcase.  
  
He leans back again, but this time he sticks a familiar, tool-shaped item, wrapped in cloth, in the trunk. He slams it shut.  
  
Cut to Ash's '73 Oldsmobile Delta screeching out of his neighborhood and off down the road. Ash looks determined. There is a strange gleam in his eye as he drives.  
  
Aerial shot of Ash driving. Time passes. Ash pulls down a side road. He looks up at the street sign as he passes by: Elm Street.  
  
Ash turns and watches the houses go by. He turns off that road and down a darker dirt road.  
  
Finally, the Oldsmobile screeches down another dirt road. Pull back to the sign...Camp Crystal Lake. 


	4. Chapter 4: Lake Battle :: Jason vs Ash

A police chief stands over a large group of investigators and a relatively large amount of blood. There is one body, the body of the boy. He is rather mangled. He turns to the camp director, who looks absolutely furious. The policeman leads him off the hill.  
  
Police Chief: I'm sorry, sir, but there's nothing more we can do. We've been searching for hours. I can keep a few men here to keep looking, but we have an emergency on the other side of town.  
  
Camp Director: But I want to know where the f--- my daughter is and I want to know now!  
  
Police Chief: I'm sorry, I'm sure you do, but there's nothing more we can do to help now.  
  
Suddenly, a policeman calls out from beyond, on the hill.  
  
Policeman: Hey! We've found a trail!  
  
Both the Camp Director and the Police Chief look over. The Camp Director runs off in the direction of the hill, and the Chief runs after him.  
  
Hold on the Chief and Director vanishing, as Ash strides across the grass, carting the wrapped shape under his arm, his shotgun slung across his back. He finds the main office, walks in.  
  
The office is deserted. Ash sets down the cloth-wrapped item and walks around the counter to the computer. Moving the mouse, the computer screen comes to life, and Ash starts typing quickly. After a few seconds, he pauses. A grin spreads over his face.  
  
Ash: Perfect.  
  
Cut to:  
  
The other side of the camp, a few of the male counselors stride out of the building and down onto the beach, away from sight. They look nervous.  
  
Nervous Counselor #1: This is some crazy f---ing s--t. Any of you know what actually happened to Tim?  
  
Nervous Counselor #2: Sounds like he got totally bludgeoned. And you know what?  
  
Nervous Counselor #3: I heard he was with Kara when it happened.  
  
Nervous Counselor #1: No way. Where's she?  
  
Nervous Counselor #3: They don't know, dumbass. That's why they're up there looking.  
  
Nervous Counselor #3 pulls out and rolls a joint as he's talking. Nervous Counselor #2 pulls a beer out of his pocket and begins drinking it, pulls a second out of another pocket and hands it to Nervous Counselor #1.  
  
Nervous Counselor #1: I do not feel safe here.  
  
Nervous Counselor #2: Maybe it's nothing. Maybe Kara killed him.  
  
Nervous Counselor #3: Shut up, man.  
  
Nervous Counselor #2: That'd be f---ing nuts.  
  
Suddenly, there is a shuffling in the bushes. All three counselors stop and look around.  
  
Nervous Counselor #3: Did you hear that?  
  
Nervous Counselor #1: Dude...it's...it's just the wind. We're getting totally freaked out here. Nothing's gonna happen.  
  
All of a sudden, there is a wet crunching sound, and a machete sticks through Nervous Counselor #1 out into the beer can in front of him, which leaks. The other two Nervous Counselors stare in horror. A bloodstain spreads quickly on Nervous Counselor #1's shirt, and the machete pulls back, taking the beer can out of the counselor's hand. It hits the counselor's chest and falls off the machete. Nervous Counselor #1 falls over, dead.  
  
The other two Nervous Counselors make a break for it. Jason steps out of the bushes and walks quickly after them, scrambling down the beach. Jason catches up to Nervous Counselor #3 the fastest. Nervous Counselor #3 turns around, horrified. Jason shows no emotion from behind the mask, slashing the machete across the counselor's torso. The counselor screams and falls to his knees, and Jason stabs the machete into the front of the counselor's head.  
  
Jason turns, quickly. Counselor #2 is getting away. Jason strides, catches up to him rather quickly, grabbing him by the back of the shirt.  
  
Counselor #2: Oh, s---, oh, sh--, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done, oh, God, don't kill me!  
  
Jason grabs the counselor's arm, causing a cracking sound and making the counselor scream. The counselor drops the beer can, which hits the ground at Jason's feet. Jason lifts the machete.  
  
With a loud shotgun blast, Jason rears back, letting go of the counselor as a blast hits his arm. Blood spurts out. Jason stumbles back.  
  
Ash steps forward, pointing the shotgun with one hand.  
  
Ash: Hey, asshole. How about a real fight?  
  
Jason looks back, cocks his head slightly. Counselor #2 looks mortally frightened, on the ground.  
  
Ash: Give up on the dumb punk. Come and get me.  
  
Jason turns back to the punk, despite Ash's words. Ash fires again, nicking Jason's shoulder. Jason twists in agony. He turns back to Ash again, slower this time. The counselor is still petrified.  
  
Ash: Don't turn away from me. You want to kill him? You'll have to get through me first.  
  
The counselor runs away, and Jason clenches his fists. He raises his machete a few inches.  
  
Ash sheathes his shotgun and yanks his other hand back. A ripcord pulls. A chainsaw revs. Jason stops for a second.  
  
Ash: Ready?  
  
Jason charges angrily. Ash's eyes narrow.  
  
With a loud clanging and a shower of sparks, the machete and chainsaw collide. Jason's arm is thrown back by chainsaw's movement, and Ash swings. Jason blocks with the machete and thrusts upward, throwing Ash back a few steps. Jason advances, swinging again.  
  
Ash blocks, more sparks. Ash punches Jason in the side of the head. Jason's head snaps back around, and he swings the machete with real fury this time. Jason advances, blocking and punching Ash in the ribs.  
  
Ash: Augh! That's it, now you're asking for it.  
  
Ash backs up, pulls the shotgun back out. Jason cocks his head and dodges the first shot. Jason pulls a pipe off the side of a nearby lodge building, hefting it. Ash fires again, and a small chunk of the top of the pipe breaks off. Jason glances at it, then throws it at Ash, sharp end first. Ash moves out of the way of the pipe, but Jason is there. Jason picks up Ash and flings him into a nearby shed. Ash busts through the door and out of sight.  
  
Jason picks up the pipe from where it landed, and walks over to the shed.  
  
Shot from the inside of the shed. Jason looks in. Ash is nowhere to be seen. Jason looks to the left, to the right. Chains dangle everywhere. Jason enters the building, keeping an eye out. There are racks of all sort of tools and items everywhere.  
  
There is a clanging and Jason looks to the side, just in time for a series of chains to loop around Jason. Jason whips around, but only just in time to see Ash hooking the chains together.  
  
Jason swings the pipe, but Ash shoots, and Jason drops it, his hand hit again. Ash fires again, and a chain breaks, pulling Jason off the ground.  
  
Ash: Not so big now, are you. That's right.  
  
Ash looks around.  
  
Ash: I'm taking you out, right now. But I want it to be painful. I want you to feel it.  
  
Jason stares blankly back at Ash.  
  
Ash: You can't defeat me. I will always return.  
  
A strange gleam appears in Ash's eyes. Jason only appears to barely register this.  
  
Ash: Now, be a pal and hang around for a second. I'll be right back.  
  
Ash steps out of the shed.  
  
Jason looks at the chains. He lifts his arm, causing the chains to tighten. He struggles some more.  
  
Cut to Ash, doing something on the beach. What he's doing is not visible. Once he is done, he turns around, walking back toward the shed when he hears a loud crash come from inside of it.  
  
Ash stops, looking at the shed. He waits. There is another loud clanging. Ash pulls out the shotgun. He puts it at ready, and waits.  
  
The doors of the shed burst open. There stands Jason, holding [i]two[/i] machetes, with a length of chain still wrapped around his arm. He advances.  
  
Ash's eyes go wide, and he fires. Jason continues advancing as shotgun blasts pelt the areas around Jason, even glancing his side and arms. Blood flows from his hands, drips down the chain, which rattles with Jason's every step.  
  
The shotgun clicks. Ash throws it aside, revs up the chainsaw. The two duel with the machetes and the chainsaw for a minute or two. Jason backs off, watching carefully. Ash holds the chainsaw at ready again, but Jason is prepared. With one sparking clash of one of the machetes to the blade, he swings the other one in to cut the chainsaw off. It it falls to the ground. Jason sees the stump and cocks his head.  
  
Ash sends a hard kidney punch into Jason, who falters, dropping one of the machetes. Ash kicks it away and punches again, to the other side. Jason holds on to the other one, but Ash kicks it out of his hand.  
  
The two, now both unarmed, face each other. Jason leans in menacingly.  
  
Ash: You can't defeat me. You're going to lose this time.  
  
Cut to Freddy, repeating the line.  
  
Ash: Jason...Freddy's coming to get'cha.  
  
Jason leans back an inch from the sound of Freddy's voice coming out of Ash's mouth. Ash punches Freddy in the face again. Jason punches back, but Ash blocks with his arm and kicks Jason in the shin. Jason's leg gives and he falls down. Ash punches again, and Jason falters a little more. Ash loosens up for just a second --  
  
-- and Jason grabs Ash again, throwing Ash into a tree. With a crack, Ash is out for the count.  
  
Jason steps forward, picks up the chain from the ground. Grabbing Ash by the scruff of the neck, Jason pulls him off into the woods. 


	5. Chapter 5: Frank's Dream

Jason drags Ash, arms chained, into the darkness of the woods. A few miles over, the police have found the body of the girl. Jason watches the flashlight beams from behind a tree.  
  
Turning away, he looks around for a place to throw Ash. He stomps off up the hill, into the night.  
  
Jason busts through a clump of trees. He comes upon a small wooden shed. Glancing in, he looks around. Not acceptable. He drags Ash past the shed to a small wooden cabin...  
  
Entering, Jason looks around for a good place to stick Ash. Eyeing a small door in the ground, Jason drags Ash over. Pulling the chain off of Ash's arms, he throws Ash in and shuts it, wrapping the chain around the metal ring in the door and the floor, chaining it shut.  
  
Ash hits the floor, eyes still shut.  
  
Zoom in on Ash's closed eyelid...and out to Ash, waking up in the rocking chair inside the cabin. Freddy stands across from him, glaring.  
  
Freddy: Hey! What the hell was that?  
  
Ash: What are you talking about?  
  
Freddy: You lost. That means I lost, and I don't like losing.  
  
Ash: Yeah...I can tell. Sounds like you're going to fight this asshole as long as you're still standing.  
  
Freddy: How astute. But unfortunately, it seems, one should always do things himself.  
  
Ash: Well, I'm sorry I'm not up to par, but I didn't exactly volunteer for the job.  
  
Freddy: No s---, Sherlock. You're toast!  
  
Freddy picks up Ash, throwing him into the basement. Ash screams weakly, hitting the floor. Ash looks up at Freddy.  
  
Freddy: Time for plan B.  
  
Freddy slams the basement door. Smash cut to black.  
  
Meanwhile, at the camp, the police officers and the Camp Director have come down the hill, carting the bodies. The police chief tries to comfort the Camp Director.  
  
Police Chief: I'm very sorry, sir. I know, this kind of thing is hard to deal with, and if you need anything, feel free to call the station. We're going to put out a warning and be on the lookout for the person who did this immediately.  
  
Camp Director: That's f---ing right, you will! And you will shoot that f--- ing bastard! None of this f---ing court nonsense, you are not taking this man to f---ing jail. You will kill him.  
  
Police Chief: I'll keep that in mind, sir.  
  
The Police Chief leaves the side of the Camp Director and walks over to another officer.  
  
Police Chief: I want these woods sealed off. The killer could be hiding in there, keep a group of officers there all evening. And we should evacuate the campers.  
  
Policeman: There's a problem with that, sir, there seems to have been some sort of freak collapse near town. Seems a few trees are blocking the road.  
  
Police Chief: Well, we're getting them out in the morning, dammit. Those trees better be gone by 8 AM tomorrow.  
  
Policeman: Yes, sir.  
  
The Policeman writes on his notepad, while the Chief looks off in the distance. He spots something, and his expression changes.  
  
Police Chief: What's going on over there?  
  
The police squad runs over to the edge of the beach, where all the campers have gathered. There, along with puddles of blood, is a message carved in the sand: "Freddy Krueger's back."  
  
The campers are staring at it in horror. The policeman rush over and usher them away, staring at the message in horror.  
  
From Hell, Freddy watches the campers eyes with relish.  
  
Freddy: And presto...I'm back.  
  
Cut to:  
  
The campers, all asleep in their dorm rooms. Zoom in on one camper, Frank. Using the moonlight from the window, he is reading an issue of Fangoria, seemingly very intent.  
  
All of a sudden, a head pops up.  
  
Girl: Boo!  
  
Frank lets out a small cry, jerks back. The girl is laughing at him. Her name is Tania.  
  
Frank: Tania! You f---ing scared me.  
  
Tania: Sorry. I couldn't resist. What are you reading?  
  
Frank: Fangoria. Got a big article on this Alien vs. Predator movie coming up, looks pretty good.  
  
Tania: Whatever. Did you see that message tonight?  
  
Frank: Yeah...didn't mean much to me.  
  
Tania: What are you talking about? Don't you know who Freddy Krueger is?  
  
Frank: No.  
  
Tania: He was this crazy guy, a child molestor, a real sicko. He'd committed a bunch of crazy crimes when the town took torches and burned the guy, just like Frankenstein.  
  
Frank: So?  
  
Tania: Well, there was a big urban legend that Freddy didn't die, he just...stopped living. They say he's still alive, in people's dreams. If you dream about Freddy, he comes to life!  
  
Tania makes "spooky" motions with her hands as he says the last sentence. Frank snorts.  
  
Frank: But wait a minute. That sounds just like the thing that happened here awhile ago. This camp, actually, all those kids were killed?  
  
Tania: Yeah, but they say the parents changed his name, because, of course, if you dream about him, he'll come back.  
  
Frank: Ooh. Scary.  
  
Tania: Oh, come on. You're creeped out.  
  
Frank: No, I'm not. That's a pretty stupid story, you know.  
  
Tania: Yeah, right. People are getting murdered.  
  
Frank: Nobody knows that. It's just a little bit of blood.  
  
Tania: What do you think all the cops are for?  
  
Frank: What's-his-face and Tara. The guy. I don't remember his name. They went missing, anyway.  
  
Tania: Yeah, that's what they said, but Dan said he saw them carting body bags out.  
  
Frank: Yeah, well, Dan's a f---ing liar, what are you going to do about it?  
  
Tania: Whatever, dude. I think it's creepy.  
  
Frank: Yeah, you look frightened.  
  
Tania: Absolutely. Shivering in my shorts.  
  
Tania backs off, heading toward the door. She turns back just before she leaves.  
  
Tania: Oh, yeah. Freddy Krueger was killed on your street.  
  
She leaves, shutting the door behind her. Frank scoffs, turns the light out. He puts the magazine down, rolls over, and shuts his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6: Engraved Invitation

Across camp, two policemen keep a watch on the camp. They look rather bored, one standing, one sitting.  
  
Cop #1 (LegolasIsntSexy): What time is it?  
  
Cop #2 (Godzilla): Uhh.11:19.  
  
Cop #1: S---t, man. Why the hell did they give us this job?  
  
Cop #2: I dunno. I mean, really. This guy, whoever he is, he kills someone, he runs. He's probably in the next state by now. I don't know why we're out looking for him.  
  
Cop #1: Well, obviously the guys know more about this guy -  
  
Cop #2: Freddy. Freddy.Krueger, or something like that.  
  
Cop #1: Well, obviously the guys know more about this Freddy Krueger than we're being told. I guess nobody needs to tell the "new cops."  
  
Cop #2: Pshht. Whatever. F--- 'em. They can't tell us, I can't be bothered to care too strongly.  
  
The second cop stands up, looks around.  
  
Cop #2: I'm going to go get some coffee, probably from that mess hall over there. You want some?  
  
Cop #1: Yeah, man, I'm coming with you.  
  
Cop #2: Alright.  
  
The two cops walk off. In the distance, a foot steps into frame.  
  
Cut to the inside of a cabin, looking to be the counselor's cabin. The counselors play cards and drink beer around the table in the middle of the room. From there, we pan over to one of the bunks, where Nervous Camper #2, who escaped Freddy and Ash earlier, lies in bed, wide awake, looking terrified. He looks out at the card game.  
  
Nervous Camper #2: Man.guys.keep it down! You won't be able to hear someone coming.  
  
The card players look sympathetically at one another, then one of them turns to the camper.  
  
Card Player #1: Hey, man, the cops are outside. I know you've had a hard night, but nothing's gonna happen.  
  
As he says "nothing's gonna happen," the camera changes to a POV, standing in the back of the cabin, watching the counselors play cards.  
  
The Nervous Camper still looks worried.  
  
Nervous Camper: Well, then, at least put the beer away, man.  
  
Card Player #3: Dude, shut the f--- up and just go sleep. Jesus Christ.  
  
The Nervous Camper lies down again. The other card players turn back around.  
  
Card Player #2: That was pretty harsh. The guy was attacked.  
  
Card Player #3: I don't give a s---, he's interrupting a good game of poker. Hit me.  
  
The POV shot advances a step.  
  
The game continues. A few cards are passed out. Card Player #2 looks unhappy.  
  
Card Player #2: Aw, s---. I fold.  
  
Another step.  
  
Card Player #3: Alright. Show me your hand, man.  
  
Another step.  
  
Card Player #1: Ta-da.  
  
Another step.  
  
Card Player #3: Aw, man. How the hell do you always win?  
  
Card Player #1: Just luck, I guess.  
  
As Card Player #1 says this, he leans back in his chair, looking confident, just missing a swing of Jason's machete aimed for the space where his neck was. Card Player #1 hits the floor, falling backward in surprise, as the other two Card Players stare in terror.  
  
Card Player #1 looks up. Jason's machete is stuck in the wood of the bunk. Jason pulls it out. The Nervous Camper turns his head to see Jason. His eyes widen.  
  
Card Player #1: What the f--- do you want, man?  
  
Jason brings the machete down.  
  
Smash cut to Frank sitting up in his bunk. He looks around, as if he has just had a terrible dream. He turns to his left.  
  
The bunks are all empty. Frank looks to the right. The bunks are empty on that side too. Frank turns around again as there is the noise of a door opening. Freddy stands in the doorway, watching.  
  
Freddy: What is this crap?  
  
Freddy is holding the Fangoria. He starts walking inward, flipping through the pages. Frank watches him approach. All Frank can see is the top of Freddy's hat.  
  
Freddy: Brainless.trashy.rip-off.never-ending.monotonous.garbage.  
  
Freddy throws the magazine aside.  
  
Freddy: Everyone revels in this trash. Everyone is engrossed with these faceless, crazy, people, in the news, in books, in movies. Everyone wants their dose of little, imaginary, stalking, undying maniacs who just...keep...coming.  
  
Freddy looks up.  
  
Freddy: Well.nothing beats the real thing.  
  
Frank: Freddy Krueger.  
  
Freddy: 100% authentic, killed-on-Elm Street psychopath.  
  
Frank: You killed all those people at this camp just recently.  
  
Freddy: That's right. But you're not afraid of me, are you, Frank?  
  
Frank: Of course not. This is a dream.  
  
Freddy: Au contraire. This is --  
  
Frank: --a nightmare? Do I look frightened to you? You're an urban legend. You're eleven different people. You're a composition, a creation, a myth.  
  
Freddy: Is that what they say? Because I've myself since the beginning, and I beg to differ. You've been duped. That's Freddy Lite, the fat-free, harmless, I-Can't-Believe-It's-Not-Krueger, it can't happen to me home-game version. Like I said. I'm the real thing.  
  
Frank: I'm only dreaming about you because I just heard about you. Coincidence? Not really. Just logic.  
  
Freddy: I think you'll find quite soon that logic is not the issue. You're about to die, Frank. Are you aware of that?  
  
Frank: I don't believe you.  
  
Freddy: No?  
  
Freddy steps forward, stabbing his claws through Frank's arm. Frank screams, and Freddy's thumb wraps around Frank's arm, which, with Freddy watching and Frank looking surprised and terrified, lifts up and grabs onto Freddy.  
  
Freddy: There's truth in every fiction.  
  
Frank: I'm only dreaming! You're not real!  
  
Freddy: That's what I'm here to fix. Time to wake up.  
  
Ash's eyes fly open. He gets to his feet, inside the basement. Looking around, recognition sets in. Ash examines himself, feeling his chest, looking at his arm and hand.  
  
Ash: That bastard.  
  
The bookshelf slides to the side, pushed by a board. Ash climbs out, throwing the board aside (from the pieces of the basement stairs).  
  
Ash steps out of the cabin. He looks around, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Ash: Somebody's in for it.  
  
Back inside the cabins in the camp, panic rages. The other two card players, seeing Jason turning around, dive from the table. Card Player #3 runs, out down the hall. Card Player #2 can't get his legs out from between the table and the bench, which falls back. Card Player #2 is trapped.  
  
Jason stalks after Card Player #3.  
  
Card Player #3 runs down the darkened cabin, toward the door. He reaches it, looks back -  
  
The machete spears him in the chest, and his eyes roll. Jason pulls the machete out and walks back to the other room, but the camera pans to the left to see Frank, lying in bed.  
  
Freddy looks at Frank, grimacing in pain.  
  
Freddy: One, two, Freddy's coming for you.  
  
Jason pulls his machete out of the body of Card Player #2, who is no longer trapped in the table. The Nervous Camper looks absolutely terrified. He is drenched in sweat, and trying to remain still. Jason looks around the room.  
  
Freddy (voice only): Three, four, better lock your door.  
  
Cut back to: Frank screams. Freddy grins.  
  
Jason turns, begins walking slowly toward the bunk with the Nervous Camper.  
  
Freddy: Five, six.grab a crucifix.  
  
The Nervous Camper shuts his eyes, breathing silently.  
  
Freddy: Seven.eight.better stay up late.  
  
There is complete silence. The Nervous Camper opens one eye, and leans out of the bunk. Jason is right there. The Nervous Camper screams.  
  
Freddy: Nine.ten.never.sleep.again!  
  
Frank's eyes pop open.  
  
Jason swings, but the Nervous Camper jerks out of the way and Jason hits the back of the bunk. Jason tries to swing back and hit the Camper, but he dives out of his bunk and Jason misses again. Jason moves to strike a third time, but he is distracted by a scream from the next cabin over. Jason turns.  
  
Zoom in on the door between the cabins. There is another scream, a thump, and then a dragging sound. Jason turns back to the kid, but he has already run out the door. Jason turns back.  
  
Frank's body bursts through the door first, with a message carved into his chest. "Dear Freddy. You are cordially invited to Camp Crystal Lake." The body drops to the floor. Freddy stands behind him, his claws glistening with blood.  
  
Freddy: I made it myself. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Jason stares. Freddy grins.  
  
Freddy: Long time no see. 


	7. Chapter 7: Cabin Battle :: Freddy vs Jas...

Off in the mess hall, the cops sit at a table, drinking coffee. The cook sits at a nearby table, reading a magazine and looking relatively bored. Cop #1 turns to the cook.  
  
Cop #1: This is great. Much appreciated.  
  
Chef (ambrosia): Yeah, whatever, thanks. You want more?  
  
Cop #2: Sure, that would be great.  
  
A camper, looking halfway nervous and excited, sits at the table with the cops.  
  
Camper (Spike2002): So...what do you think was up with those murders? That's really sort of wild, you know. I mean, I didn't know those guys that got killed, but that's some real crazy stuff to have happen to someone...you've at least...met and all.  
  
Cop #1 looks a bit disgruntled. Cop #2 clears his throat and looks around. Cop #1 sighs.  
  
Cop #1: Well...we weren't...you know...out there, with the, um...bodies. You know. We're not...hands on, per se.  
  
Cop #2: Yeah. We were mostly...around here...the other guys...worried about the, you know...bodies.  
  
Camper looks a little disappointed.  
  
Camper: Oh. Well.  
  
The camper looks around, then turns back, a bit anxiously.  
  
Camper: Hey...do you think the guy...you know...is gonna...come back?  
  
Cop #2 turns, looking a bit more serious-minded and authoritave.  
  
Cop #2: Look, kid. I'm sure whoever did this...you know...thing...(gestures toward the woods)...whoever did that is long gone by now. You've got nothing to worry about.  
  
Inside the cabin, Freddy stares menacingly at Jason.  
  
Freddy: That's right. Nobody's here to pinch you, but no matter, as you won't wake up. You just manage to get rid of me...but I'm back.  
  
Freddy picks up an axe near the door.  
  
Freddy: Time for round two!  
  
Freddy takes a step forward, swinging the axe. Jason takes a step forward, gripping his machete...  
  
Cut to:  
  
Nervous Camper #2 runs like crazy away from the cabin, stumbling, tripping, getting back up, running some more. The Nervous Camper runs toward the lodge at top speed, pumping his legs, trying to make it there.  
  
Inside the lodge, another counselor walks in. He notices the cops and gets angry.  
  
Counselor (sniktawt): Hey! What the hell are you guys doing in here? You're supposed to be on watch!  
  
The cops stumble, taking their legs off the table quickly, trying to look like they were just leaving.  
  
Cop #1: We've been out there for hours and we just wanted some coffee...  
  
Cop #2: Barely been in here two minutes.  
  
The chef checks his watch, not having been listening to the conversation.  
  
Chef: You guys have been here more than two minutes.  
  
The Camper looks around, as if to find somewhere to jump into the conversation. At that moment, the Nervous Camper busts through the door.  
  
Nervous Camper: HE'S BACK!  
  
In the cabin, Jason swings the machete, but Freddy leans out of the way, kicking Jason hard in the stomach. Jason swings again, but Freddy pulls the axe down in the way. Freddy punches Jason, hard, and then kicks him backwards into a wall.  
  
Freddy: I don't take well to being taken out. It's a real hassle to get back.  
  
Freddy swings the axe down on Jason, connecting with Jason's shoulder. Blood shoots out and Jason drops, wounded shoulder hitting the ground, Jason gripping it.  
  
Freddy cackles.  
  
Freddy: Axe-ellent.  
  
Cut to:  
  
The two cops burst out of the lodge, running back toward the cabin. The counselor has his hands on the Camper's shoulders.  
  
Counselor: Stay here.  
  
Camper: But --  
  
Counselor: [Nervous Camper] needs someone to stay here and keep him company, he's scared out of his mind. Wait for us, we'll be right back.  
  
The counselor turns and runs after the cops. The camper looks around, frustrated.  
  
Camper: S---!  
  
The cops run up to the door they had been guarding and stop, worried. There is a small bit in the center of the door that has been splintered outward. The counselor runs up, looks at them quizzically for a moment, then pushes Cop #2.  
  
Counselor: What the hell are you waiting for? Go! Go!  
  
Cop #2 slowly walks up to the door and pulls it open. Card Player #3's lifeless and bloody body hits the steps. The cops pull out their guns and run into the cabin, while the counselor stares in horror.  
  
Counselor: Oh, God...  
  
Freddy pulls the axe out of Jason's shoulder. More blood squirts out. Freddy raises the machete...  
  
The machete is shot out of his hands, and he turns his head to see behind him. The cops are standing there, guns drawn.  
  
Cop #1: Remove your glove and step forward. You are under arrest.  
  
Freddy: Oh, am I?  
  
Freddy grabs Jason, hauling him up and around in front of him. The cops fire, hitting Jason in the arms and a couple bullets in the chest. Jason's body hits the floor, and the screen door can be seen swinging shut behind.  
  
The camera is next to Jason's head on the ground, as the cops step past him and out the door...  
  
Outside, the cops look around, confused. Freddy is nowhere to be seen. Camp Crystal Lake is beginning to get foggy, a thin mist covering the area.  
  
A sound comes out of the darkness. One of the cops jerks around. Nothing...  
  
Another sound. The cops twist around again. Still nothing.  
  
A far-off cackle. The cops turn around again to see the counselor advancing.  
  
Cop #2: Sir, please, go back to the lodge and stay there until one of us comes and gets you, it's too dangerous.  
  
Counselor: But more of my campers are dead!  
  
Cop #2: Sir, please, it's for your own safety!  
  
Counselor: But what is going on?  
  
Freddy: Nothing you'll ever need to worry about!  
  
Suddenly, claws emerge from the chest of the counselor and plunge into Cop #2 as the body gets right up close.  
  
Cop #1 turns in terror to see Freddy remove his arm, bloody from shoulder to knifetip, from the bodies of the counselor and Cop #2, who fall to the ground.  
  
Freddy: Had a lot to get off his chest. Or should I say, out of?  
  
Cop #1: Stop right there!  
  
Freddy: Now, son, if that worked, I'd have been gone a long time ago.  
  
Freddy steps forward, about to kill the cop, when the cop turns and runs, making a break for it. Freddy walks after him...  
  
Inside the lodge, the Camper plays Solitaire on a table while the Nervous Camper sits in the corner, shaking. There is a slam and the Camper and Nervous Camper both look up. Cop #1 has run in through the door. He runs over to one of the police bags sitting near the door of the lodge and pulls out a shotgun, hastily inserting ammo. He turns back to the door, looking terrified.  
  
Camper: What's going on?  
  
Cop #1: Shut the f--- up, kid! He's coming!  
  
Camper: Who?  
  
The Nervous Camper screams at the top of his lungs. Cop #1 turns around to find Freddy's claws being shoved through his chest. The Chef and Camper gape, and the Nervous Camper screams some more. The cop drops to the floor.  
  
The Camper takes off, running across tables, toward the opposite door, trying to escape Freddy. He runs outside...  
  
There is a wet crunch, and the body of the Camper comes flying back in as Jason enters, his machete glistening.  
  
Freddy: Ready for more?  
  
Jason approaches Freddy quickly, but they are interrupted by a shotgun blast into the ceiling. Turning around...  
  
There stands Ash, holding the dead cop's shotgun.  
  
Ash: Alright. Which one of you b----rds killed my girlfriend? 


	8. Chapter 8: The Mess Hall :: Freddy vs Ja...

Freddy turns to Ash, standing sideways, so he can keep an eye on both Ash and Jason. Jason stands in the doorway, in a ready position. Freddy's eyes dart back and forth before settling on Ash.  
  
Freddy: Welcome to the party, pal. And where have you been?  
  
Ash: Walked. How about you?  
  
Freddy: Hitched a ride.  
  
Ash: What are you planning to do now?  
  
Freddy: Well, I was going to kill him, but it seems now I'll have to kill you too.  
  
Ash: Not a chance. Neither of you are going anywhere before I ask a few important questions.  
  
Freddy cackles.  
  
Freddy: Well, go right ahead. He's the motormouth.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I was just about to tell him to shut up.  
  
Ash looks at Jason. The eye holes in Jason's mask are pitch black, with only the slightest gleam. Ash turns back to Freddy.  
  
Ash: Alright, so he doesn't talk. What about you?  
  
Freddy: You think I'm gonna tell you anything?  
  
Ash: There's always the chance you'll be cooperative.  
  
Freddy: Alright, then. What's your boggle, girlfriend's dead?  
  
Ash: Yeah, glad to see you picked up that much.  
  
Freddy taps his head with his claw.  
  
Freddy: Sharp as a tack.  
  
Ash: Right. Girlfriend. Where is she?  
  
Freddy: Still dead.  
  
Ash flinches a little.  
  
Ash: Why me?  
  
Freddy: Why not? The puppet master needs a puppet. To get a puppet, you need bait. It didn't work out the way I'd planned, but no matter. Unfortunately, this means I'm going to have to terminate your employment.  
  
Ash: I quit.  
  
Ash is shaking slightly now. He looks seriously angry. Sweat glistens on his forehead, and he holds the shotgun steady. Freddy takes a step forward, walks up to the barrel of the gun.  
  
Freddy: Do you want to kill me?  
  
Ash: I'll give you three guesses.  
  
Freddy smiles. He taps the gun barrel with one claw, running it down the length of the gun.  
  
Freddy: What are you waiting for? Come get some!  
  
Ash screams. He fires the gun, but Freddy pushes it out of the way and the shot hits a girder in the ceiling. Jason looks up at it, runs out of the way, jumping on top of a table. The girder comes crashing down.  
  
Freddy comes up in front of Ash, pushing the gun upward, aimed at the ceiling. Ash struggles, then kicks Freddy in the shins. Freddy screams and falls back a bit. Ash jumps back as Freddy slashes at him.  
  
Jason walks across the tables...  
  
Freddy gets up, diving forward, slashing again. This time, Ash takes it in the arm, a deep gash, blood spilling onto Ash's shirt. Ash smacks Freddy in the side of the head with the shotgun, and Freddy goes down.  
  
Ash turns around in time to just barely duck out of the way of a swing of Jason's machete. Jason swings at Ash's wrist --  
  
Jason looks at his machete, embedded in the wall. Ash does not have a hand. Ash sends the barrel of the gun across Jason's face, and Jason pulls the machete out of the wall.  
  
Ash blocks the next swing with his gun, and, swinging it around, disarms Jason. Jason looks at the machete, then back at Ash. Jason bends in, sending a hard punch across Ash's jaw. Ash hits the floor.  
  
Jason bends down, picking Ash up, but Jason drops Ash as Freddy sinks his claws into Jason's back. Ash moves around the fight, turning around and walking backwards, firing the shotgun. Freddy takes a shot in the arm, Jason, one in the leg.  
  
Behind the counter, inside the kitchen, the chef listens, terrified.  
  
Jason slams Freddy into a wall, and Freddy falls off, moaning. Jason picks up his machete and turns around --  
  
Ash has the gun barrel buried in Jason's chest.  
  
Ash: Shop smart.  
  
Ash fires the gun. Jason flies into the wall, dropping the machete as he sinks to the ground.  
  
Ash: Shop S-Mart.  
  
Ash turns around, as Freddy advances on Ash, holding a fire extinguisher. Ash backs up, but he stumbles over the girder, and falls down. Freddy leans over him with the fire extinguisher. Freddy grins, but the smile fades as he feels the gun barrel touching his chin.  
  
Freddy: Fine. Step into my world!  
  
Smash cut to black, with a gunshot, a crack of metal on bone, and Freddy's scream at the same time... 


	9. Chapter 9: Jason's Mansion :: Freddy vs ...

Ash opens his eyes. Freddy's cackling can be heard echoing throughout.  
  
Looking around, Ash is in a mansion -- Jason's mansion. Ash is unaware the mansion belongs to Jason, but Jason is lying near the stairs, appearing to be unconscious.  
  
Ash looks down. His shotgun is in his hand, his chainsaw attached to his wrist.  
  
Ash: Another dream.  
  
Freddy: Bingo.  
  
Ash: Bad idea, screwhead.  
  
Freddy: Oh yeah?  
  
The chainsaw is revved and running before Freddy reaches Ash. Freddy slashes at Ash, and he takes a small slash in his side. Ash points the shotgun directly into Freddy's face.  
  
Ash: Sweet dreams.  
  
The shotgun clicks. The chainsaw suddenly sputters and turns off. Ash looks at his belongings, confused. He looks back at Freddy.  
  
Freddy: You were saying? Gonna beat me at my own game? I don't think so, pal!  
  
Freddy pulls back to attack, but Jason's machete emerges through Freddy's chest and Jason flings him aside, going for Ash. Ash backs up, swinging the gun in the way of the machete, but the machete dissipates. Jason looks at where his machete used to be, puzzled.  
  
Freddy appears again between Ash and Jason. Freddy snarls at Jason.  
  
Freddy: This is one of my kills you're not going to get to steal, Jason!  
  
Jason swings at Freddy, but Freddy catches it and cracks Jason in the side of the head. Ash ducks out of the way of the two fighters and down a side hallway.  
  
Following Ash, the camera swerves wildy as Ash rounds corners and turns, looking for something to help him. On a shelf, he discovers shotgun ammo, and reloads his gun.  
  
Freddy and Jason have fought each other up the stairs. Freddy, of course, has the upper hand -- literally. Jason pummels Freddy, but it doesn't seem to do any good.  
  
Finally, Jason lands a good kick to Freddy's stomach, sending Freddy flying backwards, breaking the balcony and causing Freddy to hit the ground on his back, hard.  
  
Jason jumps down, but Freddy hurls himself upward, claws outward. They plunge into Jason's shoulder. Jason reaches back...  
  
...and pulls another machete off the wall behind him, and shoves it into Freddy's chest. Freddy looks shocked, and falls to the ground, gasping.  
  
Ash walks the hallways of Jason's mansion carefully, shotgun pointed forward, his out-of-gas chainsaw left behind. Turning a corner, Ash turns and sees a room with all sorts of decorations and ornaments (from the other Friday the 13th movies, except for Jason X). Ash turns, and his eyes widen.  
  
There, on the edge of the table, sits The Book of the Dead. Ash picks it up in horror, turning it slowly, flipping the pages. After a minute, Ash shuts it.  
  
Ash: It's not real...it's only a dream. It's only a dream.  
  
Walking out into the hall, Ash turns to see Jason swinging at him. Ducking out of the way and around the swing, Ash backs up far enough to get the shotgun ready again.  
  
Jason sees the book under Ash's arm, cocks his head slightly. Jason takes a step forward, as if wanting to retrieve and protect the book. Ash takes another step back.  
  
Ash: No way. My book now, buddy.  
  
Jason stops. His fingers grip his machete more tightly, and he starts walking farther forward.  
  
Ash fires the shotgun, clipping Jason in the lower right side of his torso. Jason keeps coming. Ash fires again, but Jason dodges. Jason reaches Ash, raises the machete --  
  
The sound of a chainsaw motor rips through the air and Freddy appears at the other end of the hallway, holding Ash's chainsaw. Jason looks confused again.  
  
Freddy: It's a nightmare, you big hockey puck! You think you can get rid of me? Not on my own turf!  
  
Jason turns back to Ash, raising the machete again, but Ash fires, blowing the blade of the machete off into many small pieces, some of which clip Ash, others of which hit Jason. Jason throws aside the machete handle.  
  
By this time, Freddy is right behind Jason, and Jason whips around to fight Freddy again. The chainsaw comes in, but Jason grabs Freddy's arm. Jason brings his knee up and Freddy's arm down at the same time, and with a sickening crack, Freddy's arm breaks.  
  
Cut to:  
  
Inside the lodge, Freddy, half his face blown off by Ash's shotgun blast, flinches violently. Panning down, we see blood seeping from Freddy's arm...  
  
Back in the dream, Freddy scowls.  
  
Freddy: What the hell did you do? That hurt!  
  
Freddy bashes the chainsaw into the side of Jason's head and Jason goes flying to the side with a sickening crack. Jason hits the ground and lies still. Freddy turns back towards Ash, dropping the chainsaw. Freddy takes a step forward.  
  
Ash: That's right. Do your bit. Try to act scary. You're nothing but a big coward.  
  
Ash starts to walk toward Freddy. They each slowly approach each other as the scene continues.  
  
Freddy: I'm sorry? What did you say?  
  
Ash: You heard me. You'd get your ass kicked by a bottle of No-Drowz. Come on. What about people who aren't afraid of you? What are you gonna do? Nothing. Nothing you can do. You're gonna die, Freddy. Your time is up.  
  
Freddy: Oh yeah, buddy? Please. You're nothing but a human punching bag. Once I've beaten the stuffing out of you, you tear like empty cloth.  
  
Ash: Sure, sure. Well, personally, I wouldn't be talking. I mean, you got stuck wearing the most butt-ugly sweater ever for all eternity. You look like a sh---y Christmas party all gone wrong.  
  
Freddy: You've got no chance, Williams! You're just as evil as I am! You die, you rot in Hell. You've got no soul. Nothing to look forward to! You're getting older every second, closer to that inescapable last day.  
  
Ash: And so are you.  
  
Freddy: You're in my world! I can mold you like last week's Play-Doh.  
  
Ash: Not if I wake up.  
  
Ash wakes up to the sound of his watch alarm beeping incessantly. He turns to see Jason, blood-soaked and dripping, approaching fast with the machete. Ash rolls out of the way and Jason goes down on one knee with the force of the swing he'd aimed at Ash.  
  
Machete stuck again, Jason looks up.  
  
Ash: One down.  
  
Ash fires the shotgun into Jason's head, and Jason flies out of frame, the pieces of his mask shattering. We do not see his face, but the mask pieces hit the floor all around Jason.  
  
Ash turns around. Freddy is standing there, blood dripping out of his face. Freddy looks severely injured. Ash points the shotgun at him too.  
  
Freddy: This is the third time. Are you going to win this time?  
  
Ash: Third time's the charm.  
  
Freddy: What good does killing me do you? You have no idea what master plan I might have cooked up, some card I have up my Christmas-sweater sleeve.  
  
Ash: It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is that you die.  
  
Ash fires the shotgun. Freddy's body is blown back into the far wall.  
  
Ash lowers the shotgun.  
  
Ash: Groovy.  
  
Fade to black. 


	10. 10: Chapter 10: Epilogue and Credits

Fade into morning. Police vans surround Camp Crystal Lake. A news report takes place nearby. The camera watches the news report as if it were being broadcast, on a television screen.  
  
Reporter: A mere three weeks after a massive explosion at the camp, another tragedy has struck the attempts to get Camp Crystal Lake back in business. The death toll has not yet been released, and no other details are known, except that a murderous rampage took place here last evening, leaving multiple campers dead. The hero of the evening is this man, Ash Williams.  
  
A photograph is displayed on the screen.  
  
While it is unknown why he showed up or who he is, the killer was quarantined by Williams inside the camp lodge. What has become of either of them has not yet been revealed.  
  
Cut to:  
  
Ash, on a hospital stretcher, being loaded into the back of an ambulance.  
  
Paramedic: Jesus Christ, man, you look like s--t.  
  
Ash: I feel like it too.  
  
Paramedic: You need anything?  
  
Ash: Just some sleep.  
  
Ash turns his head a little. He notices a bottle on the racks of medicine in the back.  
  
Ash: What's that?  
  
Paramedic: Hypnocil. Suppresses dreams.  
  
Ash: Give me all you've got.  
  
A policeman walks up to the ambulance with Ash in it and leans in.  
  
Policeman: Excuse me.  
  
Ash: What do you want?  
  
Policeman: Pardon me, but, how many bodies did you say were in there?  
  
Ash: Four. One officer, one camper, two killers.  
  
Policeman: We only found three.  
  
Cut to the woods. A few ambient shots to set the mood, of silence. A fog seeps through. Fade into the front of Jason's mansion.  
  
Jason busts through the door, silhouetted. We cannot see his face.  
  
Change to a shot from behind Jason. Jason crawls into another room, looks down at the table. There sits the Book of the Dead...Jason picks it up, and opens it.  
  
Cut to:  
  
Nervous Camper #2, in the backseat of a car. Two parents are driving their kid home. The mother looks like she has cried a lot and the father looks concerned.  
  
Mother: This is so awful! So awful!  
  
Father: I know...it seemed like such a nice place...I hope we don't have to move away so soon, but this is just such a horrible thing, I don't think he'll be able to deal with it.  
  
Mother: Maybe we should ask him.  
  
Father: No. It's too soon. Just let him sleep...  
  
Outside the car, we can see the father turn onto the kid's neighborhood...Elm Street.  
  
Freddy cackles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Written and Directed by  
  
TYLER FOSTER  
  
Story by  
  
TYLER FOSTER  
  
and [Spike2002]  
  
Based on Characters Created by  
  
WES CRAVEN  
  
SEAN S. CUNNINGHAM  
  
and SAM RAIMI  
  
ROBERT ENGLUND  
  
KEN KIRZINGER  
  
and BRUCE CAMPBELL as ASH  
  
NEW LINE CINEMA presents  
  
A SEAN S. CUNNINGHAM/RENAISSANCE PICTURES production  
  
A TYLER FOSTER film  
  
FREDDY vs. JASON vs. ASH 


End file.
